The Romances of Four Hobbits
by Concetta
Summary: The romantic lives of all the hobbits on their return to the Shire. PD, ME, SR, FOC. Chapter 12 up: The Grandest Wedding
1. Home Again

A/N: I've always been wanting to write about Pippin and Diamond, and I thought it would be cool to write not only about them but to expound upon what happened to all four hobbits when they returned, love-life wise. So, I hope you enjoy! ~Concetta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So It Begins  
  
A glass-shattering shriek rent the Shire air. It was soon followed by: "I'll get you for this Peregrin Took!"  
  
It never failed. Each time Diamond of Long Cleeve came to Hobbiton to visit her Great-Aunt Flora, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were visiting their cousin, Frodo at the same time.  
  
The recent offense that created such a commotion was a frog had been placed in Diamond's sewing basket by Pippin. The Long Cleeve lass wasn't the only one to suffer, though. Her poor friend Estella Bolger had the sugar in her sugar bowl replaced with salt by Merry. What a fine afternoon tea she had that day!  
  
One day, while at a picnic, Estella had joked to Diamond how she and Pippin bickered like an old married couple.  
  
"Please, 'Stella, don't be vulgar!" cried Diamond.  
  
Pippin was in earshot and exclaimed: "Miss Bolger, I just ate!"  
  
Fortunately, since Diamond lived in way-off Long Cleeve, and her visits to her aunt were not extremely numerous, given the distance, she did not see Pippin very often. And when word finally reached her of a rumor that Frodo Baggins had not really moved to Crickhollow, but was embarking on a secret journey with his servant Samwise Gamgee, plus Meriadoc and Peregrin in tow, Diamond was visibly concerned, until she heard the name 'Peregrin,' then she said, "Good riddance!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"'Awake! Awake! Fear, Fire, Foes! Awake!  
Fire, Foes! Awake!'"  
  
The horn's cry rent the air of Buckland. Hobbits spilled out of their houses to see the newcomers and were happy beyond description to find that the comers were not new at all.  
  
Merry sat proud and tall astride his pony, as he made his speech to the awestruck hobbits.  
  
". . . In order to be rid of these ruffians once and for all, we must band together! For the Shire!"  
  
The crowd of hobbits exploded into cheers. Many of them rushed back to their houses to arm themselves with whatever they could find.  
  
Through all the excited chaos, Merry's bright green eyes, caught sight of a pair of rich amber one's, which were staring back at him while the rest rushed past.  
  
It was Estella Bolger. Her face was mixture of surprise and awe. Her mouth was hanging open and her gaze eventually raked his whole being.  
  
With a glimmer of his old, rakish grin, Merry winked at her. "Hey, 'Stell!" he said. He then saw Estella gulp.  
  
"M-Meriadoc!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin was faring well, riding through Tuckbourough, rousing it's residences. Once he was finished there he spurred his pony onward to alert Long Cleeve.  
  
When he was a few miles into the area, a woman's shriek came to his ears. Pippin immediately searched for the source of the noise and soon spotted, on the side of the road, a ruffian on the ground, bent over something.  
  
"Shut yer trap!" He heard him growl. Pippin then saw that the 'something' was a hobbit lass. Anger boiled deep within Pippin and, halting his pony, he leapt off. He then moved toward the ruffian in furious strides, his sword unsheathed and gleaming in the pale moonlight.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
The ruffian started and lifted himself off the hobbit lass to see who had interrupted his pleasure seeking.  
  
The filthy man was surprised to behold a very tall hobbit dressed in the noble uniform of some far off place, and he hesitated.  
  
The silver stars that crowned the White Tree of Gondor glittered brightly on Pippin's breast and the ruffian was filled with further doubt. But, then he gathered some of black confidence together and exclaimed, "Go back to your filthy hole, ya Halfling worm!"  
  
"The worm here is you!" Pippin cried, his eyes ablaze.  
  
The ruffian unsheathed a crude and cruel looking dagger that sent Pippin's thoughts back to he and Merry's captivity under the orcs.  
  
The ruffian took a clumsy swing at Pippin, which the hobbit quickly dodged with relative ease.  
  
Before the ruffian could regain his footing after his miss, Pippin gave him a warning slash with his broadsword above the man's elbow. The ruffian grasped his arm in surprise.  
  
"Be gone! Unless you want another taste!" Pippin exclaimed. When the ruffian did nothing but stare at him, Pippin menacingly advanced upon the man, who then suddenly came back to his senses and ran off as quick as his legs would carry him. Pippin watched the man's progress until the night engulfed the fleeing figure.  
  
Suddenly, a stirring behind him, made Pippin turn. He had forgotten about the hobbit-lass he had fought to rescue.  
  
He jogged to her side. The lass had been so stunned that she had just lain there and was only now recovering her senses.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss? Did he . . .?" Pippin asked, extending his  
hand toward her.  
  
"No," she answered. Familiar hazel eyes then met his as she looked up. The lass's rich, chocolate brown hair fell in frizzy waves over shoulders, which were just beginning to relax.  
  
Instead of taking Pippin's hand she just stared up at him with ever widening eyes.  
  
"Pippin!"  
  
"Diamond?"  
  
Before he could get over the jolt of recognition, Diamond leapt up and threw her arms about his neck.  
  
The bewildered Pippin stood there for a moment, un-moving, his arms open, but not enfolding, his eyes wide with surprise at the gesture.  
  
"Everyone said you were dead along with your cousins and Master Gamgee!" Diamond exclaimed. Suddenly, he felt Diamond's body shudder, then a sob came out of her.  
  
This shocked Pippin even more, but this time he remembered himself and his arms slowly went around her. Never in a thousand years could he have imagined this.  
  
"Shhh . . . shhh, no tears . . . it's all right now, Diamond."  
  
The hobbit lass suddenly loosened her grip and moved her head back so she could see his face.  
  
"Oh, Pippin . . ." she whisperd.  
  
Then the most astounding thing of all happened. Diamond gently pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoa! Pippin's getting a lot of attention, isn't he! Oooh! Review please!!! 


	2. Carry You Home

A/N: Hope you like this new chapter! Much longer this time, although I think that most of it's due to my famous text insertion . . . oh, well! Enjoy, I had fun writing the romance stuff in this more than any fanfiction I've done, probably because I like hobbits so much, they're so cute!!!

Carry You Home

Before Pippin could recover what little sense he now had left. Diamond broke off the kiss, her face beet red.

"I'm sorry, Pippin, you must think me off my rocker . . ."

"Well, I-" was what Pippin would have said, little as it is, but he was beaten to it.

"I was just so relieved at seeing you . . . It meant nothing, really."

Pippin was perplexed by the sudden sinking feeling that entered into his heart.

Suddenly, the echoed sound of "'Fire! Foes! Awake!'" reached them. Pippin, putting all distractions aside, leapt into action. He ran for his pony, which had somehow not been spooked throughout the whole ordeal and was now calmly grazing on the grass on the side of the road.

Pippin mounted his horse and moved it over to Diamond. She stood stock-still, a little afraid of the animal, since ponies and horses were not familiar animals in the Shire.

"It's alright, Diamond, hop on."

"I don't thinks so . . ."

"Aw, don't be such a coward!"

Diamond bristled, "I am no coward!"

"Then get on the pony!" Pippin extended his hand towards her.

Diamond hesitated, then slipped her hand into his. His gripped tightened and he hoisted her up behind him.

"Yah!" Pippin yelled, digging his heels into the pony's sides. The pony took off at a gallop. Diamond cried out in alarm and immedietly her hands went tightly around Pippin's waist.

"Oh," Pippin said grinning, "I forgot to tell you: hold on!"

Diamond glared into his curly hair.

"Just like old times," she sighed. "Some things just never change."

"You've gotten so . . . so . . . tall!" Estella managed.

"Yep," Merry answered with an egotistical sniff. "Adventurin' makes you grow."

"An' . . An' your clothes! Where did you get such garments?" Estella fingered the tunic and the chain mail beneath it.

"It's the uniform of the Rohirrim."

"'The Rohirrim?'"

"Aye! They're these riders you see and-"

"Come on, Merry, Sam's back and with Farmer Cotton," said Frodo.

"'Stell, go back home and stay there," Merry instructed the hobbit-lass. "Things are going to get pretty nasty in a day or two."

"I'm not frightened . . . now that you're back," Estella said the last part softly, but Merry caught it all and soon he felt his pointy ears getting quite hot along with the rest of his face.

"Estella, promise me you'll stay at home!" He pleaded.

"I cannot promise that. I do not like the idea of hiding in my house when I could help defend the Shire."

"But, 'Stell-!"

"Merry!"

"Coming! I'll be back."

The company rode back to Cotton's farm to stay the night and layout their plans.

A day or two later found the our hobbits and very many others lying hidden near Bywater Road waiting for ruffians to pass by as they no doubt would. Merry, sitting in a tree, looked ahead. He spotted a dark mass coming along the East Road.

The hobbit looked down at the waiting hobbits behind the barricade. He whistled a signal down and they all nodded, readying their weapons. Merry then caught sight of a hobbit-lass armed with a rolling-pin.

"Estella!" He hissed loudly.

Estella looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

"I told you that I don't like idea of sitting when I could help." Then she pat the rolling-pin into her hand and gave another shrug. "'Twas all I could find. But, they'll be sure to get a piece of my mind with it!"

Merry's keen hobbit ears began to pick up the sound of the ruffians footsteps and he forced himself to throw his worries aside and concentrate on the battle that would no doubt take place.

(A/N: Now comes an insert from Return of the King, for the privilage of those of you who have not read the books, get a taste of the Scouring of the Shire and Tolkien's marvelous style and genius. Also, I wanted to show what they went through and still give the story some depth, but I couldn't do it like Tolkien did, so I thought I would quote him. Even though I thought this chapter was awesome, you know, how the hobbits rose up and defended themselves, I didn't wholly miss it in the movie, because, it does put a slight damper on things, 'cause it's sort of like a loss of innocence, you know. This quotation is quite long because the whole two scenes I quoted has great significance, morally, which I wanted to share with those who have not read the books or knew that Tolkien was a Christian and that influence is defiantly evident throughout all his books. Scouring of the Shire: pg. 320-327).

"The ruffians came tramping along the East Road, and without halting turned up Bywayer Road, which ran for some way sloping up between high banks with low hedges on the top. Round a bend, about a furlong from the main road, they met a stout barrier of old farm-carts upturned. That halted them. At the same moment they became aware that the hedges on both sides, just above their heads, were all lined with hobbits. Behind them other hobbits now pushed out some more wagons that had been hidden in a field , and so blocked the way back. A voice spoke to them from above.

'Well, you have walked into a trap,' said Merry. 'Your fellows from Hobbiton did the same, and one is dead and the rest are prisoners. Lay down your weapons! Then go back twenty paces and sit down. Any who try to break out will be shot.'

But the ruffians could not now be cowed so easily. A few of them obeyed, but were immediately set on by their fellows. A score or more broke back and charged the wagons. Six were shot, but the remainder burst out, killing two hobbits, and then scattering across the country in the direction of Woody End. Two more fell as they ran. Merry blew a loud horn-call, and there were answering calls from a distance.

'They won't get far,' said Pippin. 'All that country is alive with our hunters now.'

Behind, the trapped Men in the lane, still about four score, tried to climb the barrier and the banks, and the hobbits were obliged to shoot many of them or hew them with axes. But many of the strongest and most desperate got out on the west side, and attacked their enemies fiercely, being now more bent on killing than escaping. Several hobbits fell, and the rest were wavering, when Merry and Pippin, who were on the east side, came across and charged the ruffians. Merry himself slew the leader, a great squint-eyed brute like a huge orc. Then he drew his forces off, encircling the last remnant of the Men in a wide ring of archers.

At last all was over. Nearly seventy of the ruffians lay dead on the field, and a dozen were prisoners. Nineteen hobbits were killed, and some thirty were wounded. The dead ruffians were laden in wagons and hauled off to an old sand pit nearby and there buried: in the Battle Pit, as it was afterwards called. The fallen hobbits were laid together in a grave on the hill-side, where later a great stone was set up with a garden about it. So ended the Battle of Bywater, 1419, the last battle fought in the Shire, and the only battle since the Greenfields, 1147, away up in the Northfarthing. In consequence, though it happily cost very few lives, it has a chapter to itself in the Red Book, and the names of all those who took part were made into a Roll, and learned by heart by Shire-historians. The very considerable rise in the fame and fortune of the Cottons dates from this time; but at the top of the Roll in all accounts stand the names of Captains Meriadoc and Peregrin.

Frodo had been in the battle, but he had not drawn sword, and his chief part had been to prevent the hobbits in their wrath at their losses, from slaying those of their enemies who threw down their weapons. When the fighting was over, and the later labours were ordered, Merry, Pippin, and Sam joined him, and they rode back with the Cottons. They ate a late midday meal, and then Frodo said with a sigh: 'Well, I suppose it is time now that we dealt with the "Chief'."

'Yes indeed; the sooner the better,' said Merry. 'And don't be too gentle! He's responsible for bringing in these ruffians, and for all the evil they have done.'

Farmer Cotton collected an escort of some two dozen sturdy hobbits. 'For it's only a guess that there is no ruffians left at Bag End,' he said. 'We don't know.' Then they set out on foot. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin led the way.

It was one of the saddest hours in their lives. The great chimney rose up before them; and as they drew near the old village across the Water, through rows and rows of new mean houses along each side of the road, they saw the new mill in all its frowning and dirty ugliness: a great brick building straddling the stream, which it fouled with a streaming and stinking outflow. All along the Bywater Road every tree had been felled.

As they crossed the bridge and looked up the Hill they gasped. Even Sam's vision in the Mirror had not prepared him for what they saw. The Old Grange on the west side had been knocked down, and its place taken by rows of tarred sheds. All the chestnuts were gone. The banks and hedgerows were broken. Great wagons were standing in disorder in a field beaten of bear grass. Bagshot Row was a yawning sand and gravel quarry. Bag End up beyond could not be seen for a clutter of large huts.

'They've cut it down!' cried Sam. 'They've cut down the Party Tree!' He pointed to where the tree had stood under which Bilbo had made his Farewell Speech. It was lying lopped and dead in the field. As if this was the last straw Sam burst into tears.

A laugh put an end to them. There was a surly hobbit lounging over the low wall of the mill-yard. He was grimy faced and black-handed. 'Don't ee like it, Sam?' he sneered. 'But you always was soft. I though you'd gone off in one o' them ships you used to prattle about, sailing, sailing. What d'you want to come back for? We've got work to do in the Shire now.'

'So I see,' said Sam. 'No time for washing, but time for wall-propping. But see here, Master Sandyman, I've got a score to pay in this village, and don't you make it any longer with your jeering, or you'll foot a bill too big for your purse.'

Ted Sandyman spat over the wall. 'Garn!' he said. 'You can't touch me. I'm a friend o' the Boss's. But he'll touch you all right, if I have any more of your mouth.'

'Don't waste any more words on the fool, Sam!' said Frodo. 'I hope there are not many more hobbits that have become like this. It would be worse than all the damage Men have done.'

'You are dirty and insolent, Sandyman,' said Merry. 'And also very much out of your reckoning. We are just going up the Hill to remove your precious Boss. We have dealt with his Men.'

Ted gaped, for at that moment he first caught sight of the escort that at a sign from Merry now marched over the bridge. Dashing back into the mill he ran out with a horn and blew it loudly.

'Save your breath!' laughed Merry. 'I've a better.' Then lifting up his silver horn he winded it, and its clear call rang over the Hill; and out of the holes and sheds and shabby houses of Hobbiton the hobbits answered, and came pouring out, and with cheers and loud cries they followed the company up the road to Bag End.

At the top of the lane the party halted, and Frodo and friends went on; and they came at last to the once beloved place. The garden was full of huts and sheds, some so near the old westward windows that they cut off all their light. There were piles of refuse everywhere. The door was scarred; the bell-chain was dangling loose, and the bell would not ring. Knocking brought no answer. At length they pushed and the door yielded. They went in. The place stank and was full of filth and disorder: it did not appear to have been used for some time.

'Where is that miserable Lotho hiding?' said Merry. They had searched every room and found no living thing save rats and mice. 'Shall we turn on the others to search the sheds?'

'This is worse than Mordor!' said Sam. 'Much worse in a way. It comes home to you, as they say; because it is home, and you remember it before it was all ruined.'

'Yes, this is Mordor,' said Frodo. 'Just one of its works. Saruman was doing its work all the time, even when he thought he was working for himself. And the same with those that Saruman tricked, like Lotho.'

Merry looked round in dismay and disgust. 'Let's get out!' he said. 'If I had known all the mischief he had caused, I should have stuffed my pouch down Saruman's throat.'

'No doubt, no doubt! But you did not, and so I am able to welcome you home.' There standing at the door was Saruman himself, looking well-fed and well-pleased; his eyes gleamed with malice and amusement.

A sudden light broke on Frodo. 'Sharkey!' he cried.

Saruman laughed. 'So you have heard the name, have you? All my people used to call that in Isengard, I believe. A sign of affection, possibly. But evidently you did not except to see me here.'

'I did not,' said Frodo. 'But I might have guessed. A little mischief in a mean way: Gandalf warned me that you were still capable of it.'

'Quite capable,' said Saruman, 'and more than a little. You made me laugh, you hobbit-lordlings, riding along with all those great people, so secure and so pleased with you little selves. You thought you had done very well out of it all, and could now just amble back and have a nice quiet time in the country. Saruman's home could be all wrecked, and he could be turned out, but no one could touch yours. Oh no! Gandalf would look after your affairs.'

Saruman laughed again. 'Not he! When his tools have done their task he drops them. But you must go dangling after him, dawdling and talking, and riding round twice as far as you needed. "Well," thought I, "if they're such fools, I will get ahead of them and teach them a lesson. One ill turn deserves another." It would have been a sharper lesson, if only you had given me a little more time and more Men. Still I have already done much that you will find it hard to mend or undo in your lives. And it will be pleasant to think of that and set it against my injuries.'

'Well, if that is what you find pleasure in,' said Frodo, 'I pity you. It will be a pleasure of memory only, I fear. Go at once and never return!'

The hobbits of the villages had seen Saruman come out of one of the huts, and at once they came crowding up to the door of Bag End. When they heard Frodo's command, they murmured angrily:

'Don't let him go! Kill him! He's a villain and a murderer. Kill him!'

Saruman looked round at their hostile faced and smiled.

'Kill him!' he mocked. 'Kill him, if you think there are enough of you, my brave hobbits!' He drew himself up and stared at them darkly with his black eyes. 'But do not think that when I lost all my goods I lost all my power! Whoever it shall wither and never again be healed.'

The hobbits recoiled. But Frodo said: 'Do not believe him! He has lost all power, save his voice that can still daunt you and deceive you, if you let it. But I will not have him slain. It is useless to meet revenge with revenge: it will heal nothing. Go Saruman, by the speediest way!'

'Worm! Worm!' Saruman called; and out of a nearby hut came Wormtongue, crawling, almost like a dog. 'To the road again, Wormtongue!' said Saruman. 'These fine fellows and lordlings are turning us adrift again. Come along!'

Saruman turned to go, and Wormtongue shuffled after him. But even as Saruman passed close to Frodo a knife flashed in his hand, and he stabbed swiftly. The blade turned on the hidden mail-coat and snapped. A dozen hobbits, led by Sam, leaped forward with a cry and flung the villain to the ground. Sam drew his sword.

'No, Sam!' said Frodo. 'Do not kill him even now. For he has not hurt me. And in any case I do not wish him to be slain in this evil mood. He was great once, of a noble kind that we should not dare to raise our hands against. He is fallen, and his cure is beyond us; but I would still spare him, in the hope that he may find it.'

Saruman rose to his feet, and stared at Frodo. There was a strange look in his eyes of mingled wonder and respect and hatred. 'You have grown, Halfling,' he said. 'Yes, you have grown very much. You are wise, and cruel. You have robbed my revenge of sweetness, and now I must go hence in bitterness, in debt to your mercy. I hate it and you! Well, I go and I will trouble you no more. But do not expect me to wish you health and long life. You will have neither. But that is not my doing. I merely foretell.'

He walked away, and the hobbits made a lane for him to pass; but their knuckles whitened as they gripped on their weapons. Wormtongue hesitated, and then followed his master.

'Wormtongue!' called Frodo. 'You need not follow him. I know of no evil you have done to me. You have rest and food here for a while, until you are stronger and can go your own ways.'

Wormtongue halted and looked back at him, half prepared to stay. Saruman turned. 'No evil?' he cackled. 'Oh no! Even when he sneaks out at night it is only to look at the stars. But did I hear someone ask where poor Lotho is hiding? You know, don't you, Worm? Will you tell them?'

Wormtongue cowered down and whimpered: 'No, no!'

'Then I will,' said Saruman. 'Worm killed your Chief, poor little fellow, your nice little Boss. Didn't you, Worm? Stabbed him in his sleep, I believe. Buried him, I hope; though Worm has been very hungry lately. No, Worm is not really nice. You had better leave him to me.'

A look of wild hatred came into Wormtongue's red eyes. 'You told me to; you made me do it,' he hissed.

Saruman laughed. 'You do what Sharkey says, always, don't you, Worm? Well, now he says: follow!' He kicked Wormtongue in the face as he groveled, and turned and made off. But at that something snapped: suddenly Wormtongue rose up, drawing a hidden knife, and then with a snarl like a dog he sprang on Saruman's back, jerked his head back, cut his throat, and with a yell ran off down the lane. Before Frodo could recover or speak a word, three hobbit-bows twanged and Wormtongue fell dead.

To the dismay of those that stood by, about the body of Saruman a grey mist gathered, and rising slowly to a great height like smoke from a fire, as a pale shrouded figure it loomed over the Hill. For a moment it wavered, looking to the West; but out of the West came a cold wind, and it bent away, and with a sigh dissolved into nothing.

Frodo looked down at the body with pity and horror, for as he looked it seemed that long years of death were suddenly revealed in it, and it shrank, and the shriveled face became rags of skin upon a hideous skull. Lifting up the skirt of the dirty cloak that sprawled beside it, he covered it over and turned away.

'And that's the end of that,' said Sam. 'A nasty end, and I wish I need'nt have seen it; but it's a good riddance.'

'And the very last end of the War, I hope,' said Merry.

'I hope so,' said Frodo and sighed. 'The very last stroke. But to think that it should fall here, at the very door of Bag End! Among all my hopes and fears at least I never expected that.'

'I shan't call it the end, till we've cleared up the mess,' said Sam gloomily. 'And that'll take a lot of time and work.'"

"Aye," Merry agreed with a sigh as he stood there, hands on his hips, looking about surveying the area about him. Suddenly, he spotted Estella sitting on the ground a ways away, mopping up her right leg which was bleeding considerably.

"'Stell!" Merry cried as he ran to her. "What happened?" he asked frantically, ripping a piece of his beloved tunic to help clean he wound.

"At the battle," she replied through gritted teeth, "just a little scratch, it's nothing."

"You call that nothin'!" Merry cried. "You bloody leg is bleedin'! This is why I didn't want you fightin'! I-"

"It could have been worse, Merry, and I'm thankful it wasn't!" She then looked up at him, her eyes blazing, "And do ye know what else, I'm proud of it! I'm proud to have gotten it defending the only home I've ever known!"

At this small speech Merry quieted and asked gently, "how did you get here?"

"I got a ride on one of the wagons."

"And how are you getting home?"

"I'll walk."

Estella moved to get up.

"Are you sure you want to be doin' that?"

"I'll be fine, my tall Merry, it's hardly any distance at all." But, once she put pressure on that leg, she cried out, and would have fallen to the ground if Merry had not caught her before hand.

"Thank you," she gasped. "Perhaps, I could stand a little help," she then said with a sheepish smile.

Merry grinned then, suddenly swept her up in his arms.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck of Buckland, just what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm carryin' you home," he said simply.

"Like elves in Hobbiton you are, I'm not helpless! Put me down!"

"No."

The more Estella struggled, the tighter Merry held onto her and finally she just gave up.

"Do you still remember where it is?"

"I've never forgotten."

As Merry carried along the road he began to sing to himself.

"'The Road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow, if I can.

Pursuing it with weary feet

Until it joins some larger way,

Where many paths and errands meet.

And whither then?

I cannot say.'"

"Your old cousin Bilbo used to sing that, didn't he?"

"Yes, that he did."

Estella had draped her arm over Merry neck when he had picked her up and suddenly Merry felt Estella's fingers begin to gently stroke the back of his neck.

Our brave little---sorry---tall Merry gulped. Estella then taxed his nerves even more, even though she was unaware of it . . . perhaps, when she then burrowed her cheek into the soft area below his shoulder.

"Oh, Merry," she murmured, "you have no idea how much I missed you since you were away."

"Me?" Merry said incredulously, "You missed me?"

Merry felt her head nod against him.

"Aye." Then, Estella pulled herself up a bit and kissed his cheek. Merry was so surprised he almost dropped her.

"Merry!"

"Sorry!"

A few minutes later Estella leaned her head against his chest once again. Merry felt her breathing become deep and even and realized she had fallen asleep.

"Oh, my brave dear Estella," he whispered as he rounded the corner to her hobbit hole, or what was left of it.

(note from the book) It was probably Orkish in origin: sharkû, 'old man'.

(A/N: A little graphic, Saruman's death, reminds me of the first and third Indiana Jones movies, but wasn't that still an awesome piece of work! I was so totally surprised when I read that part in the book: Saruman being there, I gasped out loud! Tolkien was such a genius at storytelling. For those of you who haven't read the books, READ THEM!! Oh, my goodness, he can write action scenes, for you guys or tomboys out there, with such detail, that you can picture it in your head. The whole scene in the Two Towers with Shelob, oh, man! I was on the edge of my seat!!! And I cried when he thought that Frodo was dead! That's why I didn't cry while watching the Return of the King, 'cause I already did my crying for that scene when reading the Two Towers! And for some reason my favorite line in the Return of the King book is Sam saying, right at the end: "Well I'm back . ." and I was SO thrilled when they had it in the movie! And did you know, that the girl who played Sam's daughter, Elanor is Sean Astin's daughter in real life? Awesome, huh?)


	3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

A/N: I just have to say, for those of you who saw "The Return of the King": wasn't it SO cute when Pippin caught the bouquet and shyly looked over at the hobbit-lass standing next to him? I thought that was adorable, I'm assuming that was Diamond, and if it is, it is exactly how I imagined her.

"Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?"

"Estella?" Came a voice from inside the Bolger's residence.

"Here, Ma," Estella called out, turning her head towards the house.

Soon, Mistress Bolger came running out with Mister Bolger close behind her.

"Good gracious, child!" her father cried, seeing Merry carrying her and the condition of her leg. "What happened?" Then he suddenly did a double-take and looked Merry over.

"Why, it's Meriadoc Brandybuck! I had heard rumors that you and your friends were back, but I was not sure if it were true. Where've ya been, lad?" Mr. Bolger looked Merry over. "By the looks of it, you've been far!"

"Aye, Mr. Bolger," he then paused for a moment then said, "I think I had better carry Miss Bolger inside."

"That's a good idea," said Mrs. Bolger, "I was wonderin' when which of you two lumpkins was gonna remember her," he voice was stern, but in spite of the situation she managed to have a hint of amusement in her voice. She then looked at Merry as he walked up the steps of their house and carried Estella over the threshold.

Suddenly, a vision of Estella in a white gown and Merry in his "Sunnedei best" repeating that last action, hit her. Her old eyes gleamed with an idea.

"Where's Fatty?" asked Merry as he carried Estella into her room to lay her on the bed. He managed to do this with as little color on his cheeks as possible, which, he admitted to himself, proved to be quite a feat.

Mrs. Bolger's eyes, who had mischeviously twinkling moment's ago, were now glassy and shone with sorrow. A small sob came to her throat.

Merry turned to Estella and Mr. Bolger.

"What happened?"

Diamond sat by her window, anxiously fidgeting with her apron pocket, mindlessly pulling the material over and under her fingers. "I should have gone!" she thought to herself, "instead of staying in my little hole!"

After Pippin had spread the word in Long Cleeve, he had dropped her off at her hole. Diamond was surprised that he remembered where it was, since his stays at Long Cleeve had never been often and he had only ever came to visit a few relations who had relocated from Tuckbourough to Long Cleeve.

"I hope Pippin is all right!" she found herself close to exclaiming. Diamond didn't know why she had kissed him when he had rescued her. Well, maybe she did, but she just never dwelt on it, for fear of admitting something she had never planned on feeling. Ever.

Diamond tried to call up the annoyance and even anger she had felt toward Pippin from their days before he left . . . And failed utterly.

(Excerpt from "Grey Havens": pg. 328-329):

"The clearing up certainly needed a lot of work, but it took less time than Sam had feared. The day after the battle Frodo rode to Michel Delving and released the prisoners from the Lockholes. One of the first that they found was poor Fredegar Bolger, Fatty no longer. He had been taken when the ruffians smoked out a band of rebels that he led from their hidings up in the Brockenbores by the hills of Scary.

'You would have done better to come with us after all, poor old Fredegar!' said Pippin, as they carried him out too weak to walk.

He opened an eye and tried gallantly to smile. 'Who's this young giant with the loud voice?' he whispered. 'Not little Pippin! What's your size in hats now?'

Then there was Lobelia. Poor thing, she looked very old and thin when they rescued her from a dark and narrow cell. She insisted on hobbling out on her own feet; and she had such a welcome, and there was such clapping and cheering when she appeared, leaning on Frodo's arm but still clutching her umbrella, that she was quite touched, and drove away in tears. She had never in her life been popular before. But she was crushed by the news of Lotho's murder, and she would not return to Bag End. She gave it back to Frodo, and went to her own people, the Bracegirdle's of Hardbottle.

When the poor creature died next Spring---she was after all more than a hundred years old---Frodo was surprised and much moved: she had left all that remained of her money and of Lotho's for him to use in helping hobbits made homeless by the troubles. So the feud was ended."

Merry embraced Fredegar the minute he reached him and close behind came the rest of the Bolgers, laughing and crying all at once. Estella was comically brought in a wheelbarrow to see her brother.

"'Stella?" he cried weakly in alarm, "what happened?"

"It's nothing that you should fret about, Fred, all is well and you are still alive!" Her last words dissolved into happy tears and she reached out to her brother, who came and drew her into his arms.

"My dear baby sister!" he sobbed as he held her.

Merry felt a tear or too sting his eyes at the sight of the reunion and hastily tried to inconspicuously wipe them away.

Nearby . . .

"Pippin!"

The hobbit turned at the sound of his name being called. It was Diamond. She was running down one of the nearby hillsides, towards him. But, then she suddenly stopped and looked about her, at the prisoners being released from the Lockholes.

"It is over then, is it?" she asked quietly.

"Aye," answered Pippin, in an equally soft voice, "it is."

Diamond took a deep breath and her shoulders relaxed, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from them.

"What are you doing here?" Pippin asked.

"I came to see if I was needed."

"Needed? Diamond, even if you had been here, I doubt you could have been much help," Pippin instantly regretted his words.

Diamond bristled.

"What do you mean?"

Peregrin, would have tried to mend it, but the sudden eruption of feelings he felt for her and thus fought, since that fateful kiss, compelled him to do the opposite.

"I mean that you obviously can't hold your own defenses very well; I mean I had to rescue you from that ruffian; I mean that you were completely helpless!"

"Pippin, he was a good two or three feet taller than me! And no doubt three times as strong."

"Exactly!" cried Pippin. "Diamond, I'm sorry, but you couldn't defend yourself against a bowl of pudding if it attacked you."

Diamond glared at him. "I mainly came here to see if you were unhurt, but now I regret the action!" The hobbit-lass turned on her heel and stormed away from him.

Pippin wanted to run after her and shout out: "No! No! I didn't mean it!" But, his Tookish pride flared up and refused to let him.

"What shall we do, Sam?" asked Frodo of his servant. "I cannot stay at Bag-End in the condition it is right now, and you and your gaffer cannot stay in Number Ten, either."

"Well, Farmer Cotton has most graciously opened his home to us."

Frodo gave Sam a keen glance and a bit of his old grin flashed for a moment. "I know you're happy about that Sam,"

Sam blushed and turned his gaze down to feet. Sam had admitted to Frodo when it seemed that they were going to die among the crumbling kingdom of Mordor, what Frodo had known all along. Frodo had been able to remember the Shire.

"'I can see the Shire,'" he had said, 'the Brandywine River, Bag End, Gandalf's

fireworks, the lights in the Party Tree.'"

"'Rosie Cotton dancing,'" Sam had said, sorrowful longing and regret evident in his voice, "'She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it would've been her. It would've been her!'"

"Yes, I am," the present Sam, said.

"Then, it sounds like a very good thing and I would be most happy to accept his invitation. It would also be the perfect time for you to ask a certain question."

"I know. That did come to my mind more than once, Mr. Frodo."

"Merry, my mother wanted me to ask you this, what do you say to joining my family for dinner tonight after we finish dismantling this section for the day?" Fatty asked as they were busy on the process of taking down all the new sheriff houses that had been put up by what they had called "Sharkey's Men."

"That sounds grand, Fatty, nothing would please me more!"

"Dinner!" Pippin's voice was heard from around the corner of the ugly building. He soon came into view, still his Guard of the Citadel uniform. He and Merry had been both loathe to remove their grand garments of valor as of now. "Now, Fatty, where food is involved, you wouldn't dare think about leaving me out, would you?"

Fatty laughed heartily, something he had not done for awhile. "Of course not! How could I keep you from coming where food is involved?"

Pippin chortled and went back to his task.

Merry and Pippin were welcomed into the Bolger's residence with glad exclamations and open arms.

"It has been a long time since both you lads last visited this house. It's good to have you back again!" Mrs. Bolger said before bustling back into the kitchen.

Estella took their coats and cloaks and placed it on the pegs by the door. They did not where their uniforms tonight, considering that it would be an awkward thing to wear at a dinner party, even a small one.

"Good evenin', Merry," Estella said brightly, then with raised eyebrows she greeted Pippin. "And good evening to you, too, Pippin."

"Good ev'n, Miss Bolger."

"Uh . . . make yourselves at home," she gestured lamely to the parlor furniture.

Estella then walked briskly into the kitchen and lowered her voice to a point to where her mother could only hear her.

"Ma, you didn't tell me Pippin was coming!"

"Oh?" said her mother innocently, "It must have slipped my mind."

"If I had known I never would have invited Diamond over for dinner as well!"

Soon, the inevitable came, there was a knock at the door. Estella went to the door with her heart full of dread. "I wonder how many times I will have to explain to her that this was not my doing before she will even begin to believe me," she thought.

Then, taking a deep breath, Estella opened the door.

"Good evening, Diamond," she said, greeting her friend with the cheeriest of forced expressions.

"Hello, 'Stell!" her friend replied with a grin, not noticing, as she stepped over the threshold.

Pippin's ears pricked up at the sound of Diamond's voice.

"What in the Shire-?" he thought. "No one told me she was coming!"

Once Diamond got past her best friend and entered the parlor, her eyes immediately locked with Pippin's.

Estella squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the explosion that was soon to follow.

I hope you liked that! Send a review and any suggestions you would like give, but BE NICE!!


	4. It's a Match!

A/N: "Cheshire Ann"- Yeah!  
  
"Retrogirl89"- I'm so glad you loved that! I don't know where it came from but it just popped into my head while I was writing the scene and I immediately wrote it down.  
  
"mesa luv stu"- THANKYOU!!!!  
  
"Lindaleriel"- Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Yeah, sister! I always want to make known in one way or another, because not everyone knows, that Tolkien was Christian and that had a major influence on his writing! It's awesome!  
  
"Crystalline4"- I'm glad you love this story. This is definitely one of those rare pieces of writing that just write themselves, "if you take my meanin'" :) Thanks for the suggestion! I took it, and here it is: Another chapter!!! Hurray!!! :)  
  
"CherryHobbit2468": "Who do we appreciate . . .?" sorry, couldn't resist. I'm SO glad you think it's adorable, I do too! Hobbits are adorable, so there's no other way to write them but adorably!!! :)  
  
"LordVaughan"- Thanks! I'm so glad you say so, I was a little concerned that I would get flamed for not staying true to the book or something, that's why I sometimes do a lot of text insertion. And I was going for that staying true to the book but, being able to add stuff that could have happened and make it believable.  
  
And "Scottish Hobbit" (for your review for Chap2) YOU ROCK!!!!!!!! I'm SO glad it made you smile, reading your review made me smile, so we're even! :) Oh! There's another one!!! :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's a Match!  
  
But, the explosion never came. Diamond just stood there, staring at Pippin. Then, she quickly grasped Estella's wrist. "I need to talk to you," she said quietly and promptly dragged her into the Bolger's study.  
  
Merry's glance darted at Pippin, who had nervously shifted in his  
seat.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked.  
  
"I have no idea . . ." Pippin responded weakly.  
  
"You are a terrible liar, Pip."  
  
"I know."  
  
Merry gave him a hard look. "You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Pippin sighed. "All right," agreed. "It started out like this . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You did what? . . . Are you being serious with me, Diamond?"  
  
Diamond lowered her head in a nod. Her face was becoming a bright red.  
  
"At first, I wasn't sure why I did it. I thought, perhaps I . . . I don't know . . . all I do know is that I cannot forget it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She did?" Merry's voice rose in surprise as an incredulous expression spread across his face.  
  
"Yes," answered, concentrating with great intensity on a loose thread hanging from his coat cuff.  
  
"Well . . ." Merry grasped at things to say to get more information out of his cousin. "Was it a revolting experience?"  
  
Pippin's head shot up.  
  
"No!" he cried and with such ardor that Merry was almost startled. Pippin then relaxed again and his voice became soft. "It was, in fact, quite the opposite."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
" . . . When I thought he was dead, Estella, I can't begin to describe what I felt. I suddenly realized that, except for when he was pulling pranks on me, that I enjoyed being around him, though I would've been the last to admit it at the time. Oh, Estella! I can't dispel the feeling of his lips on mine, and what's worse is that I'm longing for their return. I can't believe I never realized how beautiful his eyes were and his voice . . . when he was comforting me . . . how warm it was . . ."  
  
"Do you want to know what I think?" Estella had been silently listening to this catharsis and knew she had to give her opinion in the matter, one way or another.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think that you are falling in love with Pippin."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No matter how much I try to stop, Merry, I keep feeling this longing for her to kiss me again. To see those green eyes look up at me with such warmth."  
  
"Pippin," Merry said with a sigh, "what does your heart tell you?"  
  
Pippin didn't answer but became pensive all of a sudden.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dinner!" Mrs. Bolger called.  
  
The hobbits gathered around the dining table as Mrs. Bolger set out the food. Ham with gravy, sweet corn pudding, string beans, and fried potatoes.  
  
Merry's mouth watered, Pippin's would have, too if his mind wasn't so distracted. His cousin glanced over at him as they ate. "It must be really serious," he thought, "Pippin is hardly touchin' his food!"  
  
Estella and Merry both noticed the lack of appetite in their friends that evening. They exchanged glances and then both smiled mischievously. The two knew without thinking what was going through the other's mind.  
  
Estella subtly tilted her head towards Pippin and raised a questioning brow.  
  
Merry slowly inclined his head. Then, he too tilted his head. But, it was of course toward Diamond.  
  
It was Estella's turn to nod. The two gave each other a brief smile, then went back to eating. They had some planning and plotting to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner Pippin and Mr. Bolger sat talking about the restoration projects in the Shire while Diamond volunteered to help Estella and Mrs. Bolger clean up.  
  
"Mama," Estella said as she handed Diamond a dish towel, I need to speak with Merry for a moment, I'll be right back."  
  
"Go ahead, dear."  
  
Merry was about to sit down in the chair beside Mr. Bolger when Estella suddenly grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out the door. Merry ignored the thrill that went up his spine at her touch and asked, "Where, pray tell, are we going?"  
  
"I need to talk with you."  
  
"About Pippin and Diamond, correct?"  
  
Estella let go of his hand. Merry felt the instant loss, but was comforted by the bright smile that she then bestowed on him.  
  
"Correct!" She replied. Estella then beckoned him with a tilt of her curly auburn head. "Come, walk with me in the garden."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you think the best way to make a match of them would be to abandon them in a field?"  
  
"No!" Estella exclaimed in an exasperated tone, "we wouldn't be abandoning them! . . . We would come back later. I'll just say I forgot a vital something or other . . . a rhubarb pie, perhaps. I'll emphasize that I spent hours and hours on it."  
  
"I'm sure we could have a picnic without a pie, as horrible as that sounds."  
  
"But, WE won't be having the picnic, my dear Meriadoc, THEY will."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Estella rolled her eyes. "I mean, you will volunteer to come back with me, saying . . . I don't know . . . you don't want me driving back to Stock by myself, or something else just as silly."  
  
"But, I wouldn't want you to."  
  
"Well, that's perfect, then," Estella said shortly, a little irritated at Merry's constant protective manner, though she had to admit it made her feel . . . well . . . special.  
  
Silence then reigned supreme.  
  
Estella looked up at Merry and again marveled at how tall he had become.  
  
Merry glanced at Estella and caught her gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing I . . ." Suddenly, she noticed a pink line above his right eyebrow. Estella reached up and brushed his hair away from it. "Where did you get this scar, Merry?" Her brows knit with concern.  
  
"Orcs," was his brief answer.  
  
"Orcs?"  
  
"Also known as Goblins, sometimes."  
  
"Oh, I remember . . . Mr. Baggins, that is Bilbo Baggins, mentioned them in his stories."  
  
"Pippin and I were in captivity under them for a time."  
  
The Moon gleamed in the green pools that were Estella's eyes, as looked at him. She said nothing, but her face spoke of her understanding of their journey and also shone with a new respect for him.  
  
"So, you missed me, eh?" Merry suddenly said, with a small rakish grin.  
  
Even in the dim twilight, Merry could see Estella's cheeks becoming scarlet.  
  
"Did I really say that?" she asked quietly, though she knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, you really did," Merry replied and he stepped closer to her.  
  
Estella looked away and fixed her gaze on the roses blooming and growing up the trellis. She heard Merry's soft footfalls stop right behind her. Then, he moved and walked around so she was facing him once again.  
  
Estella's head was bowed. She dared not look up into the gray eyes that she could feel boring straight into her heart.  
  
Suddenly, she felt his thumb and bent pointer finger slip under her chin. Then her face was gently forced up. Waves of affection swept over Estella as she looked upon Merry. Warm and intense was his expression.  
  
"Kiss me, Estella," whispered Merry.  
  
Regaining some of her wit, Estella managed to reply with, "why don't you kiss me first?"  
  
Merry's lips curled in an affectionate smile and he cupped her face in his hands. Then, he leaned down and kissed her. His lips were warm and inviting and he constantly opened them to change their position on Estella's mouth, as if trying to memorize every inch of her lips with his.  
  
One of Merry's hands then slid down to Estella's back and pulled closer against him. Estella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss.  
  
When the two parted they were gasping for breath.  
  
Estella leaned against Merry as he continued to hold her in his arms under the watchful eye of the moon and the spy behind the lace curtains of the kitchen window.  
  
"It's a match!" Mrs. Bolger cried, clapping her hands with glee as she backed away from the window. She then took her clueless husband by the hands and pulled him into a jig.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya like? I hope it's good, I was half asleep when I typed it out. I had written some of it down earlier, but only bits and pieces. Ciao! 


	5. Rosie and Sam

A/N:  
  
"Mesa luv stu": I'm glad you thought it was funny, I thought so, too! Cut down on the sugar, though okay? ;)  
  
jedi-baggins: Yeah, I love Twelfth Night, though my favorite of Shakespeare's comedies is Much Ado About Nothing. And don't worry, I did not forget that it's Frodo/OC, you will see so in this chapter. Ooooo! :)  
  
Terreis: THANKYOU!!! *Blush* *Blush*  
  
Rosie and Sam  
  
The following night Pippin, Sam, and Frodo took Merry to the fully restored Green Dragon to celebrate his engagement to Estella. The jovial group sat around their usual table, toasting to the future happiness so many times it became innumerable.  
  
All except Sam were laughing and cheering. Frodo noticed his gaze was elsewhere. He followed the direction of his servant's eyes to Rosie, who was standing behind the bar, wiping a clay mug dry with a rag. He smiled. In the forever gone time before, Frodo would have tried to persuade Sam to get up and speak with Rosie. But, tonight Frodo noticed a new glint in his friend's eyes; actually it wasn't new, now that he thought about it. He had seen that look many times before when Sam would take charge and rally Frodo's strength on that fearful journey taken some time ago. The look was that of determination but commingled this time with the glow of the love man bears for woman.  
  
Sam got to his feet and strode to the bar, full of purpose. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin looked at each other, exchanging eager and, for Merry and Pippin, incredulous looks.  
  
"He's finally goin' t' ask her!" Pippin whispered excitedly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rosie couldn't keep her eyes off Sam that night the look in his eyes drew her even more to him then the times before he left. Suddenly, the tavern became very quiet. When she looked up, she saw Sam had risen from his chair and was beginning to move towards her, Rosie's heartbeat sped up and she lowered her eyes to the mug she was drying.  
  
"Miss Rose?"  
  
Rosie raised her eyes and gazed at Sam's angelic face. His countenance made her knees fail in their support and she put her hands on the bar to keep from falling. Sam's expression shone with a warmth she had seen cross his face many a time in the past when he would lock eyes with her. But, now that warmth had increased ten fold.  
  
"Miss Rose," Sam said again.  
  
"Yes?" the lass managed to reply.  
  
Suddenly, Sam opened the gate to the bar so he was standing in front of her without obstruction. He then took her hands and got down on one knee.  
  
His friends got up from their chairs to get a better view, because now all they could see of him was the top of his ginger-colored curls.  
  
"Miss Rose," he repeated for the third time. "I love you, and it would make me the most happily blessed of hobbits if you would be my wife."  
  
So many nights had Rosie dreamt of this event that she was tempted to pinch herself. But, in her joyful heart she knew it was real.  
  
"I would be happy to be your wife, Sam!"  
  
Sam acted on the impulse of his love and in his joy, kissed her then and there, in front of everyone.  
  
Deafening cheers erupted from the onlookers. "Atta boy, Sam!" One hobbit yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hobbit lasses and older hobbit women were bustling about the Cotton household. Rosie's brothers had been promptly confined to the kitchen to give the women space in order to work.  
  
"How long does it take to put on a wedding dress?" Nibs groaned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sam, you must stop pacing, you're wearing the finish off my wood floors," Frodo said with an eyebrow raised in amusement.  
  
"I can't help it, Mr. Frodo, I-I'm worried that I won't make a good husband, that I'll disappoint her!"  
  
"Sam, lad," Pippin laughed, refilling his pipe, "you worry too much."  
  
Frodo took his best friend gently by the shoulders and forced him to cease his repetitive travel about the room.  
  
"Sam," he said quietly, "you love her, don't you?"  
  
"With my whole bein', Mr. Frodo!"  
  
"And you know she loves you."  
  
Sam blushed. "Yes."  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about."  
  
The gardener looked up at Frodo, the familiar admiration shone in his eyes, coupled with gratitude. "Thank you, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Are you ready then, Sam?" Asked Merry, coming out of the kitchen of Bag End where he had been eating a quick second breakfast.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and then straightened his jacket with a calmly confident air. "Yes, Mr. Merry, I am."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wedding had been beautiful. Frodo had been Sam's best man, as a matter of course. Diamond, Estella, Pervinca, and May were Rosie's bridesmaids. May was one of Samwise's three sisters. She was four years younger than he. She was the only one closest to his age, not counting his older sister Marigold who was three years older and married to Tolman (Tom) Cotton, as matter of fact.  
  
When the mayor told Sam he could now kiss the bride, Sam hesitated for a moment, not knowing what was the most acceptable way to kiss her in public, although he wanted to kiss her blind right now, he restrained himself.  
  
Rosie knew his mind. "Oh, my Sam . . ." she breathed and took the upper hand by taking his lips on her own. Immediately, Sam's arms went about Rosie's waist and he held her tightly against him. The embrace might have gone on for hours if Merry hadn't suddenly yelled, "Save some of that for tonight, you two!" Both Sam and Rosie blushed bright red and parted, but still looked exceedingly happy and amused at the comment.  
  
Soon, Rosie prepared to toss her bouquet. All the single lasses crowded together a foot or so behind her. The bouquet tossing in the hobbit's custom counted for the lads too, but none of them were ever willing to make, what they thought, fools of themselves like the lasses.  
  
Rosie heaved the flowers over her shoulder, a lot of shouting went up and the lads, in spite of their opinions, looked up eagerly as it made an arc in air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin was not paying attention to any of this, instead he was keenly aware of Diamond's presence by his side. Ever since that darned kiss . . .!  
  
Peregrin's pensive state was suddenly interrupted by something falling lightly into his hands. He looked down to find Rosie's bouquet in his grasp. He looked up at the hobbits' amused stares. Then, Pippin felt compelled to see Diamond's reaction. He stole a glance at her and was surprised to see a shy smile tug at the corners of her pink mouth.  
  
Suddenly, a vision of Diamond wearing a white gown and holding a bouquet like Rosie's came into his mind. His heart leaped what felt like four feet in his chest. Pippin there and then realized why her, seemingly grateful, kiss affected him so, almost a month after the event: He was in love with Diamond of Long Cleeve.  
  
Pippin's throat went dry and his heart pounded against his chest. He slowly looked back at Diamond and handed the bouquet to Diamond. She looked pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Why, thank you, Pippin!"  
  
"Diamond," he managed hoarsely, "may I talk to you for a moment after this is all over?"  
  
"Perhaps . . ." the lass replied, wondering what he would possibly have to say to her and why he was acting so nervous. "Does he . . .? No! Banish the thought! He doesn't, Diamond! Why would he?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Frodo, you remember my sister, May?" Sam said putting his free arm, his other one was around Rosie's waist, lightly on his sister's back nudging her towards Frodo.  
  
"Yes, I do. Last time I saw you I had only been living at Bag End with Mr. Bilbo for a month. Where did you go?"  
  
"Her namesake, our Aunt May thought she and Daisy should come and live with her in Frogmorton in East Farthing, wanted to make a lady out of her and get her away from all our "manly influences."  
  
May laughed, "Yes, she didn't want me turning into a tom-boy. Luckily, Marigold escaped her instruction saying that someone had to keep an eye on those three boys besides father."  
  
Frodo chuckled. Sam and Rosie then excused themselves to talk with other guests.  
  
After they had gone Frodo found himself studying May. For some reason the image of her when he had last before she had gone had remained in his brain. He now recalled that image. A lass on the verge of entering her tweens, a white mob cap covering her head while a mass of ginger-colored curls spilled out from under them. He also remembered being quite fond of the way her hair would poof out from time to time. She was never in a good mood when that happened.  
  
Still, Frodo had never known her that well, he'd always been busy day- dreaming he had been somewhere else that he didn't notice her absence until Sam had told him she had gone to Aunt May's.  
  
Frodo stared at her now. Her hair still had a bit of that poofy quality, it was still ginger-colored, but he now noticed that her eyes were of a unique shade: they were violet. "Had she always been so pretty?" he wondered to himself.  
  
"Mr. Baggins?"  
  
May's voice startled him back to the present. Had he been staring? He had! Frodo felt his face grow warm and noticed that May's cheeks had become rather rosy as well.  
  
"Did you have any cake yet?" May suddenly asked.  
  
"No, in fact, I haven't."  
  
"Why don't we get some together?" She suggested.  
  
Frodo smiled, "that sounds like a lovely idea, Miss Gamgee." Frodo offered his arm to her. With a flattered grin, May took it, they then headed off to the cake table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took so long, I had bad writers block after the play, then . . . more homework!!! But, mostly it was just writer's block, but I'm back and hopefully will be updating faster. Though, I'm not so sure about the speed of "The Daughter of Laurëfin"'s updates, I have MAJOR writers block on that one, I mean I have some idea where to take it for maybe a bit of scene, but I wish I hadn't brought on the romance so soon, I write better when I have the romance a little more drawn out and not realized by the characters so soon. But, anyway, REVIEW!!! And again, sorry for the hold up. I do have to say that I think this is the best fic I've written so far. . . :) I think it's because Hobbits are so much fun to write!  
  
Ciao! 


	6. Forgot the Pie

Forgot the Pie  
  
Pippin did not get his chance to talk to Diamond after the wedding reception, nor the next morning. It was in the mid-afternoon when he was finally in her company again. Estella had invited Merry, Pippin, and Diamond on a picnic. They set up the blanket in one of the many fields outside Hobbitton.  
  
"Oh, dear!" Estella suddenly cried, "I forgot my rhubarb pie! I'll go back for it."  
  
"I'm sure we can do without it," Diamond said.  
  
"No, no, I slaved over it all this morning!"  
  
"Yes, go!" Pippin exclaimed, "No picnic should be without pie! Especially not yours, Miss Bolger! Go!"  
  
When Merry moved towards the cart with Estella, Pippin started. "Wait, Merry, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just accompanying Estella. Her pony might throw a shoe."  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes. "If you just wanted time alone you could have left Diamond and I back at the hole."  
  
Merry ignored the comment and hopped up onto the seat of the cart next to Estella. The lass snapped the reins and the pony started back down the path.  
  
Pippin and Diamond were left alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Frodo, I can't thank you enough for lettin' me and Rosie move in with you."  
  
"It is my pleasure, Sam. You know nothing would please me more than to see you two every morning, growing in your love for each other and raising a family. Tell me, where do plan to spend your honeymoon?"  
  
"In Michel Delving. The view from the White Downs is so pretty this time of year, you can also see the Elf Towers from there, Mr. Frodo."  
  
At the mention of "Elf Towers" Frodo reached up and fingered the pendant Arwen had given him.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, Sam?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Frodo nodded a bit absently. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"I asked May if she would help keep house for you while we were gone. She said she'd be delighted."  
  
Frodo looked up. "Tell her she doesn't have to, I can managed on my own."  
  
"Now, Mr. Frodo, I mean no offence, but you've always had someone around to take care of household things for you an' make supper, I doubt you would be able to handle everything by yourself . . . no offence meant!"  
  
Frodo smiled, "None taken, my dear Sam, none taken."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well . . ." Diamond said in a vain attempted to lift the blanket of silence, which threatened to envelope them.  
  
"Well, what?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Pass me the pitcher, please." Diamond really had wanted to asked Pippin about what he wanted to say to her after the wedding, but her courage failed her at the last minute.  
  
Pippin was about to hand her the pitcher of lemonade, when he stopped and instead, took her glass and poured the drink into it for her.  
  
"Why, thank you, Pippin," Diamond said quietly.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Diamond?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry for insulting you at Bywater."  
  
"That's all right, Pippin," Diamond replied quietly, "I forgive you."  
  
Soon the two began to eat, but the food kept sticking in their throats. Finally, Diamond could stand it no longer and started to speak when Pippin threw down his sandwich.  
  
"I can't do this anymore!"  
  
"What?" Diamond inquired, slightly startled.  
  
"Ignoring you!"  
  
"You weren't ignoring me."  
  
"I know, but I wasn't IGNORING you, I was ignoring YOU."  
  
Diamond blinked. "What?"  
  
"Every time I'm near you, Diamond I am constantly trying to not notice you presence, but I can't! Diamond, ever since you kissed me----"  
  
Diamond blushed a deep red, "do we really need to talk about that?"  
  
"Yes!" Pippin insisted, "We do!" He then got up from his spot and sat down next to her. "This was what I was going to say to you and Sam and Rosie's wedding, and please don't slap me when I say it, but, I cannot get that kiss off my mind."  
  
"I don't know what I was think," Diamond hastily said, "I suppose I was just happy to see you alive and was also VERY grateful."  
  
"Was that all?"  
  
Diamond hesitated before replying. "Yes, that was all."  
  
Pippin sighed and lowered his gaze and his head from her. The birds' chirping seemed quite loud as they sat there in the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Suddenly, Pippin turned and, gripping her shoulders, pulled her toward him and kissed her. As he kissed her Pippin expected to be slapped, or most likely punched, at any second. He was elated beyond words when he felt Diamonds arms slide around his neck.  
  
When they parted, Diamond had only one thing to say: "I love you, Pippin!"  
  
"You do?" The impossibility of his being made as thrilled as humanly possible by the kiss was dropped, for he became ten times happier.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Marry me, Diamond?"  
  
Diamond hesitated. She did love Pippin, but she wasn't sure if she were quite ready yet.  
  
"I will think on it, Pippin," she said softly. The guard of Gondor's heart sank.  
  
"Tha' doesn't sound good."  
  
"Oh, Pippin I DO love you, it's just such a big step, I want to think about it first." Diamond looked into the deep pools of Pippin's green eyes, and saw sorrow there. She suddenly knew that she would do anything to make Pippin happy, even to lay down her own life for the sake of it. Diamond knew then that she was ready to marry Pippin.  
  
"I've thought about it and yes!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really?!" Pippin gathered her in his arms and spun her around. But, then he lost his balance from dizziness and they toppled to the ground. Diamond found herself lying on top of Pippin.  
  
"Well," she murmured with a grin, "this is an interesting turn of events."  
  
Pippin reached up a hand and placed it behind the nape of her neck, then brought her lips to his.  
  
This kissing went on for quite sometime, until finally, they were gasping for breath and gazing at the sun's progress in the sky.  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Pippin wondered aloud.  
  
Diamond shrugged then, gasped from a sudden thought, "do you think  
they're--?"  
  
"No! No, no, no, no, no! Merry wouldn't do that, no matter how much he comes off as one to do so.  
  
"Would you like to know what I think?"  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
"Oh—wait—call me that again!"  
  
Pippin grinned, "'my love.'" Diamond kissed his lips right after he finished say the sweet address, and more such commenced, until Pippin remembered that she had a speculation.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"About Merry and Estella."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right . . . I think they set us up."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why those crafty little lovers . . ." Pippin smiled, he didn't mind. He looked around at the picnic stuff. "Well," he said, "we have plenty of food still left-over and I most certainly do not mind sitting out here with you until it runs out and forces us to walk back."  
  
Diamond giggled and stroked his cheek, which caused Pippin to kiss her again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
What 'cha think? Send a review. Aren't they cute! :) 


	7. A Cup of Tea and a Good Book

A/N: Sorry it took so long, had to update "Daughter of Laurëfin" and I had a bit of writer's block for that one and this one so . . . but, I'm preety good now so, here you go! :)

"Trickster Chibi Chan": I'm glad you think so! Thanks!

"jedi-baggins": I'm glad that you liked that, I thought that line was pretty funny, too! I'm glad it got across, I was afraid it wouldn't. Thanks!

"IloveHobbits": Thanks! He's not really falling in love yet, he's just noticing her, if you get what I mean.

"Estella Brandybuck": Glad you liked it! Yes, I did have adorable in mind when I wrote it.

"Lindaleriel": Thanks! At first when I read your review I thought it was a flame until I got to the end, then I was like phew!

"Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker": Thanks! Yay, fuzzies!! I shall keep it up . . . hopefully! :)

A Cup of Tea and a Good Book

Half a week passed by and things went well. May was an excellent cook, kept everything good and tidy, and respected Frodo's wishes that she not move the papers around his desk as he had things in a specific order, just like Sam.

One day, May came walking into the sitting room with a tea tray in her hands. She saw Frodo sitting very still by the fire-place, staring into the flames, and yet not seeing them. His hand was closed around the pendant of the necklace he always wore. It was a curious necklace of silver-white. May couldn't make out what the pendant was supposed to be shaped as, but it reminded her of a butterfly. The jewel now shone ever brighter with a white light wholly apart from the fire's glow.

May slowly walked up to the small table situated next to his chair and placed the tea tray on it. Then she stood by it a moment. When no response came, she cleared her throat.

Nothing.

"Mr. Baggins?"

Frodo started slightly then turned his head to her. "Oh, hello, Miss Gamgee."

"I brought you some tea."

"Oh, thank you . . . thank you."

May tilted her head, noticing Frodo's face appeared a bit haggard. "Are you alright, Mr. Baggins?"

"Yes . . . I'm fine."

Frodo could tell by the expression on May's face that she didn't believe him. May went to sit down in the chair next to him when she felt something hard on the cushion. She immediately stood up and looked at the chair. May found that she almost sat on a book. She picked it up. It was bound in old cracked leather that had been dyed blue. It was now quite faded. Strange markings were printed in gold along the spine and the cover. She flipped open the book and found that the inside had two kinds of writings in it. The right page written in the same strange markings as were in the front of the book, the other was in the language she recognized.

"Might you . . ." Frodo began, but then stopped, a slight blush stained his cheeks.

May looked up from the pages "Yes?"

"Might you . . . that is . . . it would please me greatly if you would read that book aloud . . . to me."

May smiled "Of course, Mr. Baggins, I'd be delighted to."

"'Of Thingol and Melian', please."

"Of course." May flipped through the pages until she came to that title. "Oh, wait!" she suddenly said, "I forgot to pour the tea!"

"Oh, no that's all right, I'll pour some for myself and for you."

May smiled at his kind manner and went back to the book. She cleared her throat and began:

"Melian was a Maia, of the race of the Valar. She dwelt in the gardens of Lórien, [in Valinor] and among all his people there were none more beautiful than Melian, nor more wise, nor more skilled in songs of enchantment. It is told that the Valar would leave their works, and the birds of Valinor their mirth, that the bells of Valmar were silent and the fountains ceased to flow, when at the mingling of the lights Melian sang in Lórien. Nightingales went always with her, and she taught them their song; and she loved the deep shadows of the great trees. She was akin before the World was make to Yavanna herself; and in that time when the Quendi awoke beside the waters of Cuiviénen she departed from Valinor and came to the Hither Lands, and there she filled the silence of Middle-earth before the dawn with her voice and the voices of her birds.

Now when their journey was near its end, as has been told, the people of the Teleri rested long in East Beleriand, beyond the River Gelion; and at that time many of the Noldor still lay to the westward, in those forests that were afterwards named Neldoreth and Region. Elwë, lord of the Teleri, went often through the great woods to seek out Finwë his friend in the dwellings of the Noldor; and it chanced on a time that he came alone to the starlit wood of Nan Elmoth, and there suddenly he heard the song of the nightingales. Then an enchantment fell on him, and he stood still; and afar off beyond the voices of the lómelindi he heard the voice of Melian, and it filled all his heart with wonder and desire. He forgot then utterly all his people and all the purposes of his mind, and following the birds under the shadow of the trees he passed deep into Nan Elmoth and was lost. But he came at last to a glade open to the stars, and there Melian stood; and out of the darkness he looked at her, and the light of Aman was in her face.

She spoke no word; but being filled with love Elwë came to her and took her hand, and straightway a spell was laid on him, so that they stood thus while long years were measured by the wheeling stars above them; and the trees of Nan Elmoth grew tall and dark before they spoke any word.

Thus Elwë's folk who sought him found him not, and Olwë took the kingship of the Teleri and departed, as is told hereafter. Elwë Singollo came never again across the sea to Valinor so long as he lived, and Melian returned not thither while their realm together lasted; but of her there came among both Elves and Men a strain of the Ainur who were with Illúvatar before Eä. In after days he became a king renowned, and his people were all the Eldar of Belerian; the Sindar they were named, the Grey-elves, the Elves of the Twilight, and King Greymantle was he, Elu Thingol in the tongue of that land. And Melian was his Queen, wiser than any child of Middle-earth; and their hidden halls were in Menegroth, the Thousand Caves, in Doriath. Great power Melian lent to Thingol, who was himself great among the Eldar; for he alone of all the Sindar had seen with his own eyes the Trees in the day of their flowering, and king though he was of Úmanyar, he was not accounted among the Moriquendi, but with the Elves of the Light, mighty upon Middle-earth. And of the love of Thingol and Melian there came into the world the fairest of all the Children of Ilúvatar that was or shall ever be."

When May finished she looked up at Frodo. He had fallen asleep. His head was lying comfortably against the back of the sitting chair, his mouth slightly open. His countanance was calm and the lines of the past left his face.

May quietly closed the book and set it on the mantle. And from the mantle she walked over and stood before the sleeping Frodo, admiring his prostrate form. Then she grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and draped it over him. May stepped back to look at him one more time, then leaned down and gently kissed his brow.

"Goodnight, Frodo."

And with that, she picked up the tea tray, cleaned up the kitchen and then retired herself.


	8. Gratitude

A/N: This chapter was a little hard 'cause I'm starting to get writers block . . . AGAIN!!! AHHH!!  
  
Trickster Chibi Chan: Thanks! It think it's cute too!  
  
Jedi-baggins: One word: thanks. :)  
  
Rambling Thestral: Thank you! Thank you! I feel so loved!  
  
Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker: Thanks, I will, ragazza. (Italian version of "chica") :)  
  
Estella Brandybuck: Thanks. It was sitting on the chair the whole time, she just didn't notice that it was there until she sat on it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gratitude  
  
As twilight fell, the next evening, Frodo got up from his chair in front of the fireplace. He glanced outside the window. The sky was clear with shades of pink and purple caressing its face.  
  
"I fancy an evening stroll," he said out loud. "May?"  
  
The hobbit lass poked her head out of the study doorway, in which she had been dusting. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
Her lips spread into a bright grin. "It would be a pleasure, Mr. Baggins!"  
  
Frodo pinned on his elvish cloak. May came into the foyer.  
  
"Mr. Baggins I could've helped you with tha'."  
  
"Oh, nonsense, I can do it myself. I do not need looking after in everything. I am not an old hobbit, lass."  
  
"No . . . You are not."  
  
Something in her voice made Frodo look up. May's face said nothing but "are we going out walking or not?"  
  
Frodo smiled, reminding May of how he looked the first time she met him. Bright and full of youthful energy. It had pained her to see him so depleted. But, now she saw a glimmer and knew, now, that it was not all lost.  
  
"Where did you get that pendant? I've been wanting to know."  
  
Frodo looked down at the jewel of the Evenstar. It seemed to wax in the light of the moon as he gazed at it for a moment.  
  
"The Queen of Gondor gave it to me."  
  
"Lady Arwen Undómiel?"  
  
Frodo looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Yes . . . You know of her?"  
  
"Sam told me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He also told me of some other things . . ." May's voice grew quiet.  
  
At that moment Frodo stopped walking. He faced her and fixed her with an intense gaze.  
  
"What did he tell you?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
May broke the eye-contact and lowered her sight to the ground. Then she slowly began to recount what Sam narrated to her.  
  
When she finished she looked up at Frodo. He had been crying a little, with good reason of course, but was surprised when he saw the glistening of tears, as of yet unshed, in May's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Frodo!" she cried and, throwing her arms around his neck, she began to sob.  
  
Wholly taken aback and wholly touched by her actions he shed new tears. But, he gathered himself together as best he could and slid his arms around her.  
  
"Do not weep for me, May," he pleaded.  
  
"I cannot help it . . . what you did for the Shire . . . for all of Middle- Earth!"  
  
"But, if it were not for Sméagol we would all be under the Shadow now!"  
  
"I realize that, but you took on such a burden and freely you did it. I will never stop thanking you for that. I wish the rest of the Shire wouldn't stop either, but they have. They seemed to have forgotten, and so quickly. Mr. Meriadoc and Mr. Peregrin fought valiantly for the Shire and rounded us all up to take action when they returned. They are all worthy of praise, especially my brother. None of their deeds should be forgotten ever, and neither should yours. I hope that your book will remind the Shire of your sacrifice and give you the praise you deserve once more."  
  
"I deserve no praise, May. I did a task appointed to me, although it was not I who completed it."  
  
"Well, I still want to thank-you. Though I know I posses nothing with which I can give you ample thanks."  
  
"Your gratitude is thanks enough," Frodo replied softly.  
  
A soft blush came to May's cheeks and she lowered her gaze. But, then she suddenly said: "Tell me about the elves. Sam told me a bit, but not much, saying that he just could not describe them to be doing them any justice."  
  
Frodo proceeded to tell her of all the marvelous wonders of the elves he had seen on his journey. When he finished she asked,  
  
"Do you think you might teach me a bit of their language, like Bilbo taught you?"  
  
Frodo was surprised by her request but, none the less, delighted by it. "Nothing would please me more!" he exclaimed.  
  
When they returned home, Frodo sat by the fire with May sitting in the chair beside his. He eagerly taught her some of the basic phrases from Sindarin to start with, and May received them with equal zeal.  
  
"'Suilaid,' means 'greetings.' Now repeat it back to me: 'Suilaid.'"  
  
"Soo-ee-lah-eed," she said slowly.  
  
"Very good!" Frodo said smiling.  
  
They continued for an hour or so until Frodo said, "I think that is enough for one evening."  
  
"It's now night," May observed, at the round window.  
  
Frodo looked too. "So it is," he said. "Then that is enough for one night."  
  
The two sat in silence in front of the dying fire, content in saying nothing, until the silence was broken with a question from May.  
  
"How do say 'I love you' in Elvish?"  
  
Frodo started at the unexpected question but was able to reply. "In Quenya or Sindarin?"  
  
"Either."  
  
"Well, in Sindarin its 'melin le,' in Quenya its 'Melinyel.'"  
  
May repeated them back to him, studying how the Quenya word rolled off her tongue and enjoying it's sound.  
  
Frodo found himself wondering what it would be like for May to say those words to him. The idea made his heart speed up and he was surprised. To distract himself from his thoughts he picked up one of the books from the little table by his chair and began to read.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Frodo looked up at hearing the sound of light snoring. He turned to see May asleep in her chair. He gave a small chuckle and rose from his chair.  
  
Frodo bent over her sleeping form and shook her lightly, but she didn't stir. May was a hard sleeper, something Sam forgot to mention to Frodo.  
  
"Hm . . ." Frodo stood there and thought for a moment. He did not want to leave her to sleep in the chair all night, for she would end up terribly sore on waking if she did. He knew, it happened to him on more then one occasion before.  
  
Frodo knew he shouldn't but he gently slid his palms underneath her back and knees and lifted her up out of the chair. May was surprisingly light and he carried her easily back to her room.  
  
Frodo felt himself relishing the feeling of holding May. It frightened him a bit, for at the same time he had been sensing lately that he would not be staying in the Shire until the end of his days. Thus, it would not be a good idea to . . . Frodo cut his thoughts off there, he did not want to even acknowledge what he was beginning to feel, it would make things too hard in the future.  
  
Soon he stepped over the threshold of May's room. He smiled, he felt like a groom carrying his new bride into their house. Frodo mentally slapped himself, rebuking himself for thinking such things . . . again.  
  
Frodo gently laid her on her bed. His heart quickened its pace. He swallowed nervously then gave into temptation to a point. Frodo leaned down and kissed May tenderly on the forehead.  
  
"Elei velui." (Sweet dreams)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What'cha think? Send a review!! 


	9. Speaking from the Heart

A/N: Sorry it took so long, writers block!  
  
Speaking from the Heart  
  
May woke the next morning to the smell of sausages and eggs frying. She smiled with her eyes still closed, and breathed it in. But then suddenly the realization hit her and she leaped out of bed, ran out into the hall, skidded around the corner and raced into the kitchen.  
  
"I am so sorry, Mr. Baggins! I- I slept in late, which unusual because I usually don't and---" Frodo was staring at her with an amused grin. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," he laughed, "it's just—you are acting so much like your brother."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"I remember he slept in after a late night of drinking with Pippin, Merry and me at the Green Dragon. We had to practically carry him home he was so drunk!"  
  
May laughed, her mental picture of her brother in a drunken stupor was extremely diverting.  
  
"When he raced in the house to wake me up he was stumbling about with his hand to his head. He found me here as you have found me: already up and cooking myself a bit of second breakfast. You slept through first."  
  
May laughed lightly, but then sobered and apologized again.  
  
"It is all right, May! Come, sit."  
  
"Oh, no, let me serve you—"  
  
"I insist." Frodo said in tone that suffered no argument. May reluctantly sat down.  
  
Frodo put a plate of food in front of her, a glass of milk, a fork and knife and a napkin. Then he set his place and sat down in front of her.  
  
The two had a very pleasant breakfast. They chatted about trivial topics, the weather and such. When they were done May cleaned the kitchen and with Frodo's help for he insisted upon it.  
  
Afterwards May declared that Bag End was in need of some more color. She decided that she would go out into the fields and pick some wildflowers to hang and dry, and to also, afterward, cut some of the flowers from the garden and put them in vases. Frodo offered to go with her and she gladly accepted.  
  
The fields of Hobbiton were filled with dozens upon dozens of gorgeous flowers. Frodo and May spent half the day picking all kinds of wildflowers.  
  
"There are these beautiful flowers in the realm of Lothlórien, home of the elven Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. 'Elanor' these flowers are called. Their coloring is that of a pale yellow and they are shaped like stars."  
  
"I wish I could have seen them," May said wistfully.  
  
"Maybe, someday you will," Frodo quietly replied, hoping that he one day could perhaps take her there.  
  
May snorted. "Very unlikely Mr. Baggins. According to those maps you have lying about in your study, it is quite the distance from here to Lothlórien."  
  
Frodo sighed. "True."  
  
"But," May said with a smile that set Frodo's heart beating faster, "there is such a thing as wishful thinking, which might get me there someday."  
  
Frodo did not reply but gave a soft smile as his thoughts began to drift back to his experience in the Golden Wood.  
  
The sun had begun to set when the two decided to head back. May stopped in the garden to pick a few daisies to put as a centerpiece for the dining room table.  
  
Their nightly sit by the fire was quiet and peaceful as usual. May sat in the chair beside Frodo as usual. Every night she'd been working on things she had pulled out from her mending basket, but tonight she was working on embroidery. May was embroidering a square piece of fabric, which would be framed at its finish. The border was that of linked violets and the words were in the Tengwar. It would say "mae tollen," meaning: "welcome." May had just begun on the letters when Frodo looked up from his manuscripts.  
  
"May?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Might I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Of course. Anything, Mr. Baggins."  
  
"Would you look over these five pages and tell me if it's ready to be copied down in my book. I really would like to know what you think."  
  
"I would be glad to!" May put aside her embroidery and eagerly took the papers out of Frodo's hands.  
  
Frodo sat in nervous anticipation as he waited for her to finish her perusal. Why was he so nervous? Why was her opinion so important to him? The hobbit slowly turned his gaze to May as she sat reading with intense concentration.  
  
Why?  
  
Suddenly his heart spoke out before he could stop his mouth.  
  
"I love you."  
  
May's head immediately rose up and he was greeted with an incredulous expression when she turned to face him.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Suddenly the door to Bag-End opened.  
  
"We're back!" Sam's voice announced. 


	10. True Declaration

A/N: Thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers, you!  
  
Estella Brandybuck: Yeah! Thanks! Suspense is good!  
  
Crystalline4: Thanks! 'Til then!  
  
Nayana: Go ahead scream! I would too AHHHHH! It's all so exciting, yes! Thanks!  
  
Harry Potter's Crazed Stalker: I know! Ah, but, don't we all just ADORE Sam! I know I do! Thanks!  
  
Starlit Niphredil: Thanks for the review and the sympathy. Yeah, Sam, I love him! But, I just had to have him intrude it was just too perfect!  
  
True Declaration  
  
"Oh, Sam, Rosie! You're home!" May cried, jumping up to greet her brother and sister-in-law. Frodo rose also and greeted them happily.  
  
"How did it go?" Sam asked.  
  
"Um . . . quite well," answered Frodo.  
  
"Yes, we had a fine time while you two were away. And your trip, how was it?"  
  
Sam and Rosie looked at each other, then at Frodo and May. A blush crept over both their cheeks.  
  
"Absolutely marvelous!" Rosie burst out. Sam laughed giddily like a little hobbit lad.  
  
"Rosie's goin' t' have a baby!" He cried and took his wife in his arms, spinning her around.  
  
"That's wonderful, Sam!" Frodo exclaimed, embracing his friends.  
  
When he stepped back a look of mischief crossed his face. "It didn't take you two very long."  
  
"No indeed," Rosie giggled and blushed prettily.  
  
After all the excitement died down May said with a sigh, "Well, now that you're back, I guess it's time for me to be off."  
  
"No!" they all protested.  
  
"It's late," said Rosie, "you must stay the night, at least."  
  
May was loath to leave so she agreed.  
  
That night, when May went to lie down to sleep she saw a note on her pillow. It was in Frodo's hand. It said:  
  
"Meet me at the top of the hill, under the old oak tree."  
  
May's heart beat faster and she immediately ran out the back door and climbed up the hill. The night air was full of glowing fireflies and the smell of honeysuckle and lavender.  
May walked around the tree, looking for Frodo. She found him on the other side. He looked so enchantingly handsome in the moonlight and surrounded by fireflies. May looked into his eyes and saw adoration and love there. Her breath caught.  
  
"Frodo . . ."  
  
The young-old hobbit put a finger to her lips. "Sh . . ." then he leaned in until his lips were inches away and the only thing else that separated them was his finger.  
  
"I love you. . ." he whispered.  
  
Suddenly, the finger disappeared and his lips softly captured hers. May's arms went about his neck and Frodo's curled around her waist, drawing her ever closer. All May could say when they parted was,  
  
"Oh, Frodo, I thought you would never say that, let alone twice!" 


	11. Invitations and Old Wounds

A/N: Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's so short!  
  
Invitations and Old Wounds  
  
The engagement of Frodo Baggins and May Gamgee was announced a few weeks later in Brandybuck Hall during Pippin and Diamond's engagement party. Of course all the hobbits went practically mad with delight. The rest of the Shire rejoiced as well once the news that the nephew of the famous Bilbo Baggins was engaged, and that was mostly due to the expectation of another grand party with lots and lots of food.  
  
"Congratulations, Frodo," cried Pippin, slapping his cousin on the back. "Never thought you'd do it!"  
  
"Yeah," added Merry, putting an arm around May, "thought you'd end up like old cousin Bilbo!"  
  
Frodo looked up in slight surprise. "Really?"  
  
Merry, afraid that he had offended Frodo, shoved his hands in his pockets. "I-I was only foolin'."  
  
At Merry's worried expression Frodo burst into laughter. Merry let out a relieved sigh and laughed along with him.  
  
Frodo and May sat around the table at Bag-End with all their friends. Pippin and Diamond, Merry and Estella, and Frodo and May were all writing out their wedding invitations. They talking and laughing, spilling ink every now and then. Sam went into the kitchen and made dinner that night, since the rest were extremely busy. So busy, in fact, that they would have forgotten to eat if Pippin had not reminded them. Rosie wanted to help but Sam would not let her, reminding her of the baby.  
  
"Oh, Sam, it's alright!" But, Sam would not hear of it and finally got her to sit down and rest.  
  
Once dinner was finished and cleaned up, the group went back to work on the invitations. A few minutes after they started, Frodo suddenly stopped. He winced and rubbed the base of his throat as if he were wearing a heavy chain around it.  
  
"Frodo? Are you ill?" May asked, gingerly touching his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, love, I'm—" But, he stopped and showed discomfort again. Sam got up and went to his side, a knowing look on his face.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Frodo," he said gently. "Let's get you some rest." Frodo got up shakily, nodding his head. "Alright, Sam," he said wearily. May got up and went with them out of the room.  
  
The rest of the hobbits exchanged worried glances, tears came into all their eyes, but they brushed them away, not wanting May to see their burden of sadness.  
  
I know, I know, it's short. But gimmie a break! It's 1:53 am! 


	12. The Grandest Wedding

A/N: Sorry I took so long!

The Grandest Wedding the Shire Has Ever Seen

May and Frodo's wedding was like something out of the old tales. It was held outside near the mallorn sapling. The High King of Gondor came. He had the ban temporarily lifted for that half of the day. Queen Arwen Undómiel was by his side as well, filling all of the hobbits, except four, with great surprise and wonder. Although, those four hobbits were still quite dazzled. And if that wasn't enough Gimli and Legolas had come also.

"We wouldn't miss such a thing as this!" Gimli exclaimed to Merry and Pippin. Legolas stood by the mallorn tree as they waited for the ceremony to begin. The crowd watched with awe as, with his gentle fingers he coaxed one of the buds on the branches to bloom.

Frodo stood at the end of the aisle with Sam as his best man. Gandalf had come to perform the ceremony.

Frodo fidgeted, beads of sweat trickled down his back. He whispered over his shoulder to his friend, "I do not know if I can do this, Sam!"

"Why not, Mr. Frodo?"

"I'm afraid that I won't make her happy!"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then you will."

Frodo took a deep breath; his shoulders began to relax. "Thank you, Sam."

Suddenly, May came down the aisle on the arm of her father, Ham Gamgee. Frodo knew that for a moment, he had stopped breathing. Half of her ginger ringlets were pulled up in a bun, while the rest of them spilled about her shoulders. Her dress was silk and the color of a pale blue morning sky.

Before Frodo knew it, she was standing before him and Gandalf had May begin to repeat the vows.

"I, May Hyacinth Gamgee of the Shire, do take thee, Frodo Drogo Baggins, for my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death."

"Frodo," Gandalf's warm voice came to Frodo's love filled mind. "Dost thou take, Miss May Hyacinth Gamgee, to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death?"

"I, Frodo Drogo Baggins of the Shire, do take thee May Hyacinth Gamgee, for my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death."

Frodo slipped a mithril ring onto May's finger, and May slipped one onto his.

"Before Almightly and loving Eru, these two Halflings are now joined in the bonds of Holy Matrimony."

A deafening roar went up from the multitude of hobbits as May and Frodo kissed.

"Blessed be your union!" cried Legolas.

"May your children be strong and full of wisdom," from Arwen.

"May your paths be free of sorrow and want," said Aragorn.

"May your in-laws be understanding people!" from Gimli.

May stopped her and Frodo's walk down the aisle saying, "I forgot to throw the bouquet!"

"Oh! Well, let's go back up so you will have enough throwing space, my love!"

May and Frodo went back up the aisle and May turned around and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder.

Millions of hobbit women's hands went up, but in vain, for it fell in Legolas' arms. The elf had not been trying to catch it. He was just standing in the right place at the right time, like Pippin had been.

Legolas, son of King Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, went red and quickly handed it to a hobbit lass beside him, who accepted it eagerly.

What'cha think? Send a review!


End file.
